


Game Changer

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [445]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Gay Pride, High School Student Derek Hale, High School Student Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/22/20: "cheat, plot, establish”Theme Week: PrideFinding a way to fit in the challenge word "cheat" gave me a headache.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [445]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Kudos: 32





	Game Changer

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/22/20: "cheat, plot, establish”
> 
> Theme Week: Pride
> 
> Finding a way to fit in the challenge word "cheat" gave me a headache.

To establish their reputation as a progressive and “woke” school the dinosaurs of the BHHS administration consented to the junior prom’s having a Pride theme.

Stiles got over his paranoia that it was just a plot to identify LGBT students but wasn’t happy either, because he didn’t have a prom date.

“Don’t have a prom date?” Derek repeated, his tone incredulous. “Stiles, will you be my date to the prom?”

Feeling empowered, the way cheat codes once made him feel, Stiles danced away the evening in Derek’s arms, rainbow lights twinkling everywhere, as if the whole world had leveled up.


End file.
